legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Spiderling
Dark Spiderlings are found in Avant Gardens within the Maelstrom Mine . They wield spears and stun lasers and tend to be very aggressive. The Spiderlings were research subjects for experiments performed by Paradox until their escape from captivity. They reportedly hatch from eggs laid by the Maelstrom Spider. In game, Dark Spiderlings can be very dangerous. They are quite aggressive when it comes to attacking and tend to be underestimated by newer members. It is for these reasons that new minifigs often get annihilated by these creatures. Dark Spiderlings are lethal against new minifigs, and can be dangerous even to the most powerful warriors. They are relatively tough, and they tend to number around five or six. If their numbers can be thinned, however, it becomes possible to pick each one off before the next one has chance to spawn. It is a good idea to equip powerful armor and weapons before taking these creatures on. Dark Spiderlings can also be found in Avant Gardens Survival instance, as well as the Battle for Nimbus Station. Unlike other enemies, spiderlings cannot be built in real life, or in any LEGO building program. They are mainly several bricks attached together by impossible programming lines. Spiderlings have 15 health each. 'Attacks' *'Laser Blast': The Spiderling fires a bolt of energy towards a target, doing 1 damage. The bolt travels quickly in a straight line, making it possible to avoid if far enough away. *'Dark Web': The Spiderling releases a small web of energy in a short cone in front of it. This attack causes 3 damage and is used on opponents who are just out of melee range. *'Leg Jab': The Spiderling lunges forward and attacks the target with one of its legs, doing 1 damage. This attack is done very rapidly, and thus can add up very quickly. 'Tips' A tip for smashing these is to attack from behind to be safe from attacks. A useful strategy is to try and immobilize it before you attack it. You can do this with the Assembly Controller, or using a Stun attack, such as the Megaphone or Shortsword of Stunning. This allows you to get behind or around the side of the enemy and to attack it from safety. The simplest way to defeat Spiderlings is to run at them (so that they get stuck facing you) then run conterclockwise to attack their left side. Fire 3 blasts of your weapon then use the weapon recharging time to repeat this move and fire another 3 shots. Avoid their right hand side. Speed power ups help and the mouse gives you quick turning capabilities. Having mastered this technique you can hope to get 3 or 4 per minute. Another tip is you can attack quick enough that they can't attack you. You can use your Valiant charge-up or use the Engineer Turrets and Fortress to destroy them easily. You can also use the Inventor shoulderpads to attack it with three points of damage until it smashes. Another way to fight them is to smash the boxes marked with the paradox signal, then build the "bug spray" turret. The "bug spray" turret will immobilize them long enough for you to destroy them. 'Trivia' *It has been observed that there is considerably more loot to be gained from smashing Dark Spiderlings than any other Avant Gardens enemies to date. There is a higher chance of finding one of the Avant Gardens rares, such as Space Headgear, the Cadet Helm or other such gear. *Sorcerers with a Doomslicer can create Paradox Spiderlings, variants of Dark Spiderlings that are not infected. *According to Wisp Lee, Paradox created the dark spiderlings as an expierment to control the Maelstrom. Gallery Screen shot 2011-04-08 at 7.29.35 PM.png|Spiderling eggs in the Spider Cave Dark spiderling 2.png|Alternate Dark Spiderling rendering Spiderling.JPG|The very first Spiderling you should see in Avant Gardens (Wisp Lee asks you to create it) External Links *How to Build: Dark Spiderling! Category:Maelstrom Category:Stromlings Category:Avant Gardens